The Day and the Life of Nancy Rawls
by Trollin Blue86
Summary: A 14 going on 15 African American girl named Nancy Rawls is forced to move to Tulsa, Oklahoma because of her grandmas illness. When she meets the Curtis brothers, one of them changes her life forever. T for racist slurs. Don't mean to harm anyone.
1. The chapter of my new life

_**Disclaimer: **___**I do not own The Outsiders or any of its characters, S.E Hinton does. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! **

**The Day and the Life of Nancy Rawls**

_**Chapter one: The chapter of my new life**_

It was a hot summer day on Saturday, June 5th, 1965. My name is Nancy Rawls. I am a fourteen going on fifteen year old African American girl. I was born in Oklahoma City, thats in Oklahoma. Its not too far from here. Only an hour and fourtysix minutes. I lived right near Myriad Botanical Gardens on W Reno Ave. There was not that many white kids in the area. In fact, the school that I went to was a whole black school. It was called Millwood Middle School. You probably only had maybe two white kids once every class. To me, it was the best! I had the best friends and teachers I could have ever wished for! But now my parents moved me out of my hometown because of my grandmas illness.

We call her Nana Catherine. I really don't know why we do but we have called her that way since I was a little girl. She has a lot of urinary disorders and plenty other things so we just want to keep an eye on her.I feel sad but sometimes I wish that she never had the disease. If she wasnt that ill, we would have never moved.

I just can't believe that my whole seven years there were finally gone! My parents told me that we could visit my friends and teachers again but I don't know if they are really telling me the truth.

I looked out of the window and I saw the beautiful green trees shining their leafs leaving a bright green from the sun. I always liked looking at the trees when they are bright. I dunno, it just made me feel happy. All of a sudden, the train stops and the train sand there was a buzzing noise. There came the accouncer on the speaker saying, "You have arived in Tulsa, Oklahoma. You have now arived in Tulsa, Oklahoma." I guess that meant we were finally at our location and we needed to get off.

My mother named Beverly sat up and said, "Come on everyone, lets go." She picked my little sister named Deborah who is only three and my brother on the other hand named Brian. If you leave those two alone in a room, they will wreck the place. They are full of mischeif.

Deborah is only three years old. She has dark skin and her hair is put up in braided pig tails like mine. She had on a navy blue dress and she had a candy bar in her mouth. It was funny because then there was chocolate covering her whole mouth, how cute!

On my mothers other hand was Brian. He is a trouble maker but he loves to draw and color. He is only 5 and he is also very active.

My young sister who is four years younger than me was walking behind me. Her name is Janet. I am the oldest out of the family and Janet is only 10 years old. I love her to death. I love my other brother and sister aswell but I get along better with her more. Thats probably because shes older than them and more easy to interact with.

My father who is named Harold, was walking behind me carrying some heavy luggage. He told me to walk faster. He hates being patient. When he wants something to be done, he wants it done. He hates to wait so I usually follow my fathers rules when he asks me to do stuff. He is a tough dad but he has a kind heart at sometimes.

On the other hand, my mother is very sweet and kind. She probably got that kindness from Nana Catherine. Thats what she always used to say.

As I was walking to get out of the train station, there was loads of people everywhere. Most of them were white but I really didn't care. A lot of my old friends at my school were okay with white or anyother kind of people. I am not like my father who is kind of edgy about the whole becoming friends with white and black people. But then if he didnt want us to be around whites, I wonder why he moved us here?

I got a lot of stares from the whites while walking down to get to the stairs. They gave me dirty looks. One old man was even shouting something to us but I couldnt hear because there was lots of noises going on the place. My dad just told me to get over it so we could just get out of it. I could tell he was tired. Thats probably why he didnt feel like fighting.

We got out of the place and my mother dialed a taxi to come pick us up. I was curious on what my new home would look like since nobody told me about it. I guess my mom and dad know about it. We waited til the taxi came to us. We had to wait inside because it was just way too hot to get out.

The taxi pulled over. He was white. He eyed us in a weird way but said, "Where do you want to go?" He had a weird voice.

"Take us to 731 St. Louis Ave?"

"Alright, get in."

We all got into the taxi and the man was eyeing us carefully. I don't know why. We weren't going to do anything to them. I just got more and more suspicious on why they were eyeing us so weirdly.

I looked out of the window once again and we were on 1345 E. Independence St., and we were one minute away from the house. The neighborhood didnt look too nice. They were old and disgusting looking. There was beat up cars and some weird looking people with greasy hair and leather jackets and torn up shoes. What kind of place was this? I wondered. I guess I would find out sooner enough. I sighed and we got out of the car.

"Thank you! Here's your tip!" My mom said.  
"Thanks!" The man yelled because there was a car that was speeding down and it looked like one of those blue mustangs. They looked weird. Those are not the type of guys that I have seen around. I looked around when I got out of the car and some kids next door to me were looking at me. One stepped out from the poorch to get a better look then walked back onto the porch. The slim figure walked infront of us and said, "Are you guys our new neighbors?"

I said with a smile, "Yes. My names Nancy Rawls! Whats your name?"

"Hi Nancy, my name is Sodapop Curtis. Nice to meet you."

He seemed really nice and kind of handsome too. He had the friendliest smile and his face was so handsome like some greek god. I never felt that way for any boy out of my race before.

"So this is my mom named Beverly. You can just call her Mrs. Rawls and same with my dad but his name is Harold." I grabbed them both by the arms and while she was doing that, her fathers hand slipped and dropped his luggage.

"Aw, look what you did, Nancy!" He said frustrated.

"Sorry, dad! Let me help you!"

He waved his hand off, "It's fine." He said but then continued, "Keep on introducing him to the rest of the family."

"Okay." I said.

Soda had again that nice warm smile of his but then turned to a bigger one when he saw two little kids come near him. "Hey!" He said picking one up.

"I guess this is your brother and sister?"

"Yes. The one you are carrying, his name is Brian. He's five years old."

"Hey, Brian! Hows it going? Like your new home?"

Brian let out a giggle and then Deborah said, "Me! Me! Carry me!"

Soda let out a little giggle and said, "Alrighty then! So you must be..." He stopped. "Whats her name?"

"Deborah." I smiled.

"Oh, Deborah! What a nice name! Hey there!"

After a couple of minutes of them both playing, the sun started setting down and it was time they started unloading things up.

"It was nice talking to you, Soda!" I said.

By the time she said that he was far away from her but could hear her he said, "No problem! We have more of us in the house! I will let you see them tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" I waved back and I got out a box from the car.

_ "Maybe this wasn't so bad after all..." _I thought.

**-**_**Okay I really hoped you guys liked this one! Please read and review this chapter and my other story as well called The Users and The Young if you can! Next chapter will be out soon!**_


	2. We are all the same

Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I am sorry that it was so short! I don't have much to say, but please R&R. Thanks! :)

**NOTE:** The descriptions on everyone except for my OC are the movie descriptions! I don't know why I made them that way.. I just like the way how they look in the movie rather than the book... xD Okay, I will shut up now so you guys can read my horrible fanfic lol XD

Oh and I wanted to add something. The street that I mentioned the chapter before (1345 E. Independence St.) was the street where the park in the movie was set. When Pony gets drowned by the Socs. Also, on the previous chapter, 731 N St Louis Ave is the street where Ponyboys house is. Its still the same looking. Click on google maps to see it!

Heres my replies to the people that were so nice enough to review:

**ms-erupt: **First I would like to say thank you for having the time to write a review and another thank you for reading. Actually, I feel the same way. When I was writing this, I kinda forgot this whole civil rights movement thing going on back then. I mean I know whites and blacks were seperated back then but I didn't know and please don't think I am stupid but I didnt know that whites and blacks were in different neighborhoods. I thought they could be neighbors but I knew that they couldn't go to the same schools, busses, drink out of the same water fountain, etc. I knew this would be a hard fanfic to write. I wish I could change the year a little but I don't wanna piss people off so I am jjust going to leave everything as it is in the book. Thanks for reviewing! ^.^

**xlivilightx**: Thanks for reviewing and if you want to know what happens, just keep on reading my fic and you will find out. :D

**I just added this when I was about to upload my chapter. This will be mature for racist slurs. **

**Disclaimer: I did not make these words up and I DID NOT write this to harm anyone.  
**_**-**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

I sat the boxes in the living room and then I went outside to get more.

My house was okay looking. It was way different than I thought it would be. Instead it looked trashy like all the other houses were. It was a two story cream colored house with about five bedrooms in it.

All the sudden my grandma came in and said with a big smile, "Hi, darling."

My eyes opened wide and I said, "Grandma!" I sounded a little high pitched and loud but that didn't matter to me. All I wanted to see was Grandma being okay. "Oh Grandma, I missed you so much!"

She chuckled and said, "I bet you did."

"How are you?" I said again a little loud.

"Shhhhh. You are making Nanas ears hurt. I am doing fine. How are you my sweet little princess?"

"Oh sorry about that..." I said looking at the ground. I continued, "I am doing good. I like the house. It looks nice."

"Yes, yes, it's very nice. Did you introduce yourself to the neighbors? The ones right next to us on the left side are very sweet."

"I just met one boy outside. To what you are saying, it looks like he lives in that house. It was some tall young guy with blackish/brownish hair and he looked a little older than me. I havent met his family though." She continued, "How many people are living in that house?"

"About three kids." She said sadly.

"Kids? You mean adults right? Like a family?" I said with my mouth open.

"No dear, a young couple named James and Linda Curtis lived there. They have three kids. The oldest is named Darryl but I heard some people call him Darry. He's probably around his early twenties. The other is named Sodapop who I think thats the one you jus' met. I think theres a boy around your age who is named after a horse..."

"Why are you sounding so sad, grandma?" I asked.

"Well four months ago, their mom and dad died in a auto wreck and now their oldest brother, Darry has to take care of them. I feel so bad for him having to raise his two brothers but thats what he has to do unless he wants them to be separated in a boys home which nobody wants."

"Thats terrible!" I said. I can't believe that their parents died! It must be tough having to raise two brothers and trying to keep them away from going into a boys home. I didn't know that my new neighbors would have a life like that.

"I know. Hopefully, they won't be taken away." Grandma said.

"Yeah..." I said sadly.

My mom interrupted me by saying, "Come on, sweetie. Get your luggage and put it upstairs in your room!"

"Okay ma. I am coming!" I said.

I walked over near the stair case and got my luggage and went up the stairs. My suitcase kept on banging against my grandmas stair lifter. She uses that to get up the stairs and then someone has to bring her her wheelchair. This was a cheap house and whenever I walked up a step, it would make the creeching sound and it didn't sound nice. I was scared that somehow the stairs would break and I would fall right through them! My suitcase kept on banging against the wall while I was trying to get up the stairs. I held it more close to me and that solved the problem.I heard this weird buzzing sound it was my grandmas stair lifter.

"Wheres your wheelchair?" I asked still having the luggage in my hand.

"I have two of them. One is for upstairs and one for down." She said.

I mumbled an oh and I looked out in the hallway and I saw several rooms. I looked in the first room on the left hand corner. It was a decent room. It was big and had a queen sized bed with a dresser and a desks.

Grandma followed after me and said, "Sorry sweetie, but thats my room. The other six are available."

"Oh, sorry." I said

"Come follow me" she said while on her squeaky wheelchair. She continued, "The one right next to my room is a little smaller than my room." The room that she showed me was on the left side too. I looked around, and Grandma was right. It was a little smaller than her room but I thought it was a pretty decent size for a room. I do a lot of things in my room so I think I need a big room to do my studying and I have a lot of clothes so I need to have a bigger dresser so it could fit more because the one that I saw in the room, it wasnt big enough.

So she showed me the three other rooms. One was big like grandmas room but I assumed that my parents would probably get that one. It was basically the same in every room, a big dresser and a desk. The only thing that was different for each room was the curtain color or the bed color. The other three rooms were small. I figured that that room would be better for my little brother and my two sisters.

I turned around to face grandma and said, "I think I am going to take this room." I pointed to the room next to hers on the left side.

"The one on the left side?"

"Yes." I said with a smile on my face.

"Okay well get unpacking then. I will let the others choose their rooms." She said while going to get off her wheel chair and go on to the stair lift.

I walked in the room and like I said the room was normal looking. It has white walls, clean floors and medium sized windows. Grandma just bought this house a few months ago because of her disease and her ability to not walk no more so she wanted to move closer but we decided to move closer to her. It was a pretty good house compared to the Curtis's. Their house seemed small. I guess their house was only four bedrooms. And surprisingly, we had seven. Which is kind of weird in my opinion. I think its weird because it looks so small on the outside but then its huge on the inside.

I walked to my bed and got my luggage out. When I first opened my suitcase, the first thing that came up was a picture frame of me and my friends. In the picture we looked so happy. I just wished I never moved and that I was still in the same town. But we had to do it for grandmas sake. I smiled at the picture and I placed it on one of the night stands right next to the bed. I just hope that someday I would be able to see them again.

I looked out of the window and it was completely dark out. It was about seven. I was wondering why we didnt have any dinner yet until I was distracted by the doorbell ringing.

My mother yelled, "I will get it!" She opened the door and there again was the young boy that I met earlier. It was Sodapop Curtis.

"Why hello, is there anything I can help you need?"

"No ma'm. I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us."

"Oh, definitely! Thank you so much!" My mother said with a big smile on her face.

"Well dinners almost ready so please take your time to come here, okay?" He smiled and waved bye while he was walking down the steps.

I walked down from the stairs and asked, "Who was that, mama?"

"It was our neighbor." She said and then continued, "We are going to have dinner at their house! Come on, everybody!"

We all walked out of the house and we walked towards the Curtis brothers house. And there I saw Soda.

He said, "Well come on! We are eating in the back!" He motioned us to go and we all smiled.

I walked into the gate and the house from the back didn't look so nice. There was about two cars in the drive way and there really wasnt much room to have dinner but I guess since it was so nice out, it was a perfect day to have a BBQ.

As I walked back, I saw at least six men sitting at the table all having cigarettes in their hands and saw one drinking a beer.

"Um hi." I said.

They all looked at me and one of the six guys at the table said, One of the guys started laughing. He had blonde hair with a cut off gray Mickey mouse t-shirt. "Well, look what we got here, some yard apes!"

The young man that had on a blue torn up jean jacket vest started laughing loudly.

One of the guys turned around and asked, "Who are you? What kind of person are you to walk on our property? You're not our kind, get lost."

My father stepped in and said in his stern voice, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you ain't our kind so go somewhere else. Before I do something to you Niggers that you don't want to see." He said putting a cigarette in his mouth and then putting up his legs on each other and then crossing them on the table.

"C'mon Dal. Knock it off." A tiny boy said looking pale as a ghost.

"What did you just say? C'mon, Johnny! You know better, these blacks are on our territory and those kind shouldn't be on here!" He faced Johnny and when he spoke his voice was a little high then it was before.

"Dal, com-" Johnny couldn't finish the sentence until Darry came out. With a shocked expression on him, his mouth was wide open agape. He nearly dropped one of his patty's that he grilled and brought in. He put down the plate full of patties and walked down the steps.

He went up close to me and said, "What are you negroes doing here? You aren't supposed to be in this city or no where else."

Deborah was crying because she was scared and he said, "Shut that kids trap!"

My mother was pulling her to the side and telling her to be quiet the best way she can.

The lean built man took a step forward and asked, "You didn't answer my question." His voice got more rough, "What are you doing here? You fucking piece of black trash!"

My father said wearily, "We were invited to have dinner with you guys. I-I-I-I'm sorry!" He started shaking.

"No one invited you! Now get lost!" His southern accent was surely noticeable in every word that came out of his mouth.

Someone stepped in front of the man. The man backed off. There was an innocent and light voice, "Darry, I invited them over. They are our new neighbors!"

"They're what?" He said looking at me in the eye.

"Yes, Dar. They are."

"He turned around facing Soda and said, "And why did you do that?"

"Because... They are our new neighbors and I wanted them to feel welcome here." He said softly.

"No blacks are welcome here. Are you nuts? What's wrong with you?"

"Dar, they are just like us! Just because they are a different ski-" He was cut off by Darry.

Darry turned around and said fierce tone, "There is ABSOLUTELY no way you guys are eating here. Get lost!" When he said get lost, he yelled at them.

I backed up and I banged into my dad and I said, "S-s-sorry d-d-d-d-dad."

"It's ok-okay honey." He grabbed me by the shoulders and we all walked home.

_**Darry's P.O.V.:**_

I let out a sigh and Dally smirked at me still with a cigarette in his mouth. He let it out blowing a couple smoke rings and said, "You did good there, Darry." He let the cigarette so it could soothe him up and he relaxed a little. He continued, "I think you showed those tree-singers a lesson." He had to grin at his last comment.

"Yeah well the next time I ever see them again on our property, they are gonna get it!" He frowned and walked up the steps to get the pattys. So he changed the subject by asking, "So who wants what?" He paused there for a minute then said, "Never mind. Get what you want."

Two-Bit said happily, "Well I want some chocolate cake! Ya got any, Dar?"

"Yeah I do. Soda made it this time for you."

Two-Bit started giggling and he went inside to the kitchen to get himself a chocolate cake and a can of beer and then he sat outside with the rest of us sat the beer on the table and shoved the chocolate cake in his mouth and said with mouth full, "Well, I don't think they will ever come here again from what you said to them."

Johnny said in a low voice, "You guys didn't have to do that..." He shoved his hands in his pocket in his jean jacket.

"Johnny..." He was cutt off by Johnny.

"No, you don't have to have to hate them just because you are a different skin color than them." He said with his head down low.

"I don't know I just..." He was cutt off again.

"Why don't you just accept them?" He took a deep shaky breath and said, "We are all the same. No matter what skin color we are."

Darry was speechless. He never heard Johnny stick up for others like that. When there was something going on like that, he would just keep his mouth shut. I wonder why he spoke out this time...

Johnny faced the gang and said, "I'm going to go now..."

Dally and Pony got out of their seats to walk with Johnny to wherever they were going.

"Hey Johnny wait up. We'll go with you." Pony said. I guess they would ask Johnny when they are walking.

They walked fast and we could hear them walking on the gravel because they were walking on the back road.

"So, does anyone want some patty's?" I asked. He looked at the only three guys that were at the table who were Soda, Steve and Two-Bit.

_**Nancy's P.O.V.:**_

I have never been yelled by a white man before. It was so scary. I can't believe that they would want us out of our neighborhood! Just because we are a different skin color then them, doesn't mean we have to move out of our neighborhood. Jeez!

"Those bastards!" My dad yelled. They were all sitting on the couch except me.

My mom put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Calm down, honey."

"Why should I be calm?" He asked looking at her with blazing eyes.

"Because your going to wake up the kids! Its past their bed time." She continued, "I am offended too but can we all just discuss this later?"

I went out of the living room and I just went upstairs ignoring the discussion. I kept on wondering why would Soda tell me to come by if his brother was telling us to get out? Was this planned?

I got upstairs and I went in my room to go to bed. I plopped on the bed and I pulled the covers over me. I smelled the aroma of vanilla from the candles in the hallway which made me slowly drift to sleep.

_**-**__**Whew! That was a lot of work, LOL! I hope you liked the story! I sure did! Nancys P.O.V. sucked but this is my third story so I am trying to get better at it. **_


	3. First day of school

_**Hey guys it's me again! Thanks guys for keeping up with me and such! =) I have nothing else to say other to please read and reviews! I love reviews and I will try to answer them! Please enjoy this one!**_

It was Monday. I hated Mondays and I knew everyone else hated them too. That meant work and school for everyone. I felt so nervous ever since I woke up this morning because I don't know how I am supposed to go to an all white school and everyone will be picking on me! I don't want no stares from anyone and I definitely don't want to be made fun of! My stomach churned even from thinking about that thought. Right now in my head I pictured me getting made fun of by a bunch of white kids. I felt like I wanted to cry I was so nervous. I was also scared about maybe seeing that tough guy that yelled at us yesterday night. I really hope we dont see him because I dont want him yelling at us or possibly maybe hurting us... But then he is our neighbor and we probably will see him again. That thought made my stomach hurt even more.

"Uggh..." I moaned putting my hand over my stomach.

"Whats wrong?" My father asked. He was sitting in the dining room table and looked up from his newspaper while drinking coffee.

"My stomach hurts. It hurts really bad." I could tell that I had a sad expression built on my face.

"Is it because of last night?" He asked.  
I walked to the dining room table and I sat down next to my dad but then I put my head down. "Yeah kind of..." I said in a low voice.

"Listen Nancy, don't be scared, okay?" He said smiling while brushing one strand of hair out of my face.

I lifted up my face from my hands and said sadly, "But dad... I will be the only black girl in that school!" I started to see blurry and I realized that hot tears where going down my face. I continued, "I will be made fun of by the rest of the kids." This time I yelled, "I won't make any friends!" I said crying even louder while burying my hands into my face.

"Honey... You will be fine, okay? Once grandma gets better, we will move out and then we will go somewhere else."

"Dad... Is she ever going to get better?" I stopped crying by now. I only let out a few sniffles but that was it.

"I sure hope so, sweetie." He said while putting an arm around me. "Now go get ready, okay? You have to be out of here by ten minutes." He said calmly.

"Okay dad." I got up from the table and I went upstairs to brush my hair and then brush my teeth. I got up in my room and I got the brush and I started combing my mid-length curly dark hair. I wondered if I should leave it down or put it in braids. I thought for a second and then I decided I was going to put it up. I don't like leaving my hair down. I don't know why. I guess its just that I don't like my hair too much. I wish it was straight like other girls that are different from us. Oh, wait. I remember! I also didnt like my hair too much because whenever I wake up it always gets so knotty and I can never get it out. I got a strand of hair and I wrapped it around side from side until it got tied up all the way til the end of my hair. I got my hair tie and tied it to the end of my hair. I repeated the steps over and over until my hair was in braids. I looked in the mirror and it did not look so bad as I thought it would look.

I looked at the clock at five minutes have passed. I really needed to hurry because I didn't want the bus driver to wait forever on me. So I ran to the bathroom, got my tooth brush, put paste onto it and I started brushing. I really like brushing my teeth. Obviously, its an everyday routine. You don't ever want smelly breath on school days or any days. So I was done with that. I looked at the clock again and I had two minutes to go. Instead of drinking mouthwash, I went to my mothers room and I found some of her perfume. It was called Ferrari perfume. The company also made eyewear, pens, pencils, perfume and cologne. I held the tiny bottle and I put in on my left hand and I put my pointer finger onto the bottle opening. I tipped the bottle until the fluid moistens my finger tip. I applied the fragrance by dabbing the perfume to the pulse points of my neck, below my earlobes, behind my knees, my ankles and my wrists.

As I was done, I put my wrist to my nose and I smelled the fruity fragrance on my skin. Boy, did I smell good. I was distracted when my father yelled, "Nancy! Time to go to school!"

I yelled, "Okay, dad!" And I ran down the stairs. When I went down my mom said sweetly, "Here's your lunch!" I went to her and gave her a hug and she said, "Be careful, okay? I love you." She said while kissing me on the head.

"Okay. I love you too!" I said while walking out of the door.

I got outside it was so bright outside that I had to squint my eyes. I looked over and I was looking to see if any people were on the street. I only saw one walking behind me. He was white and had brown hair with gray eyes. He smiled and waved to me. I walked slowly so he could catch up.

"Hey! You didnt have to slow down for me, I am a fast runner!" He said and then smiled.

Oh god, his smile was amazing. It made me automatically smile back. It wasnt even in my control!

"I didn't get to introduce myself last night. My name is Ponyboy Curtis."

"Ponyboy? Thats an original name." I said smiling.

"Whats yours?" He asked looking at me this time.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I mean, it wasnt rude but I just felt something weird building up in me. What was going on? I just started talking to him just now! I shouldnt be like this. I dont even know the guy well!

I said, "N-N-Nancy Rawls."

"Now thats a common name." He said smiling. We walked slower and slower every time we talked. I moved a little fast so we werent late to school.

"Hey, whats the hurry? We are near the school. Its not that far from here. Its only ten minutes." He said keeping him eyes on the sidewalk.

"Oh. Well I just don't want to be late for school on my first day." I said looking at him.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He said smiling at me.

So we started walking after three minutes we didnt talk. Instead, Pony says, "Hey I am sorry about last night... I didnt mean for you guys to get yelled like that. That was my brother Darry. He's very strict about you know... Uh... You guys moving into our neighborhood." He looked at me but then said, "I mean I don't mind. Me and Soda dont mind. He just does..."

"It's okay... Why is your brother lke that?" I asked in concern.

"I don't know. I mean you guys didnt do anything at all to harm us." He said looking down at the lightly brown sidewalk.

We walked in silence for another couple minutes until I said, "I wonder if we could finally be together." I said looking at him. He looked at me too.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"I mean you know we as in black and white people. I wonder if we can just finally be together like a big family." Pony didn't say anything he just looked at me. I continued, "It's not fair that we have to have everything different than you guys. You get the best schools because you are white and we get the bad ones because you guys think we are low class. I am just getting sick and tired of this."

He spoke up and said, "Well, I don't think you guys are low class."

"Thanks Pony. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." He said. We were close to the school now. The school was humongous and it looked like it was a three story building.

I said in amazement, "Thats our school?"

"Nice, isn't it?" He said.

"Yes! Its so big!" I stood there with my mouth agape.

"Well before we go in, I gotta tell you something." He said and then he pulled me by the arm away from the entrance of the school and whispered, "You see those guys?" He tilted his head for me so I could see them. The guys that Pony was talking about where five young handsome men. They had nice combed hair and the three tall handsome boys were wearing madras shirts while the other one was wearing a blue sweater and a white shirt underneath and the other one was wearing a light yellow shirt underneath his wine-colored sweater.

I quickly looked back and said, "Yeah, what about them?"

"Whatever you do, don't go near them. Okay?"

"Why?" I asked. What would they do to me? I don't think that they would beat me up or anything. I realized they would probably because I am black.

"We live on the East side of town and that side is known as the low class side and they live on the West which is the more nicer side. Thats why the hate us. They would beat you up if they came near you, okay? So just listen to me and try to stay out their way." He said.

I was wrong. They wouldnt beat me up because I was black, its all because we are on the poor side of town. "O-Okay. I got it." I said. I was a little scared.

"Okay. Let's go to school."

As I got into school, there was several teachers sitting at a table in the hallway that said underneath each little table, "7th grade, 8th grade, 9th grade, 10th grade and 11th grade." Well I was in eighth grade, so me and Pony stood behind each other but then the teacher for the eighth grade schedules said, "Pony, you have to line up in alphabetical order!"

"Oops. Well it looks like I will be up in line. You have to ask others where to stand. Hopefully we will be in classes together!" He said as he was walking in line.

"Oh boy..." I sighed.

So I asked the people in the back of the line. I said, "Excuse me." The one boy looked at me with a dirty look. So I said, "I'm sorry." I asked a girl that was again in the back of the line, "Go away!" She said with a dirty look on her face. I was done with being yelled like that so I went to the back of the line. Like what happened before, I got a lot of dirty looks. The boy in the back of the line gave me another dirty look and I just ignored him. I was sure getting a lot of bad looks. It was just because I was black. How rude can people be at this age.

The line got smaller and smaller. I was happy. I just wanted to see if I had any classes with Pony. I sure hope so. He's my only friend here so far and the only one that accepted me. I looked over and I saw Pony leaning against the wall and waving. He was going to wait for me. How nice of him.

As it my turn, the heavy set lady with dark hair asked, "You're name." She said sternly.

"N-N-N-Nancy Rawls." I said.

She titled her head and went to the R section of the stack full of 8th grade names. She didn't say a word. She just handed my schedule to me and that was it. When all the others went, she smiled and told them to have a nice day. I sure hope none of the other teachers were gonna be like this.

I ran over to Pony and I said, "Heres my schedule! Check it!"

He took my schedule and he put both of them near each other so he could look at each one. His gray eyes were moving every time he read each class. His eyes opened wide and he said happily, "Well what do you know, you are in all my classes except for P.E."

"Oh, this is wonderful!" My eyes glowed and I was so happy that I hugged him. He blushed a little and said, "H-Hey.."

"Oh, sorry. I just got a little carried away." I said looking at the floor.

With his face and ears still hot he rubbed his head and said, "It's okay. Lets go."

I blushed a little. He basically knew where to go so I followed him to his homeroom. He said, "Well this is it. Come on."

"W-What about our lockers?" I asked. In my old school they would give out our schedules and locker combinations before we went to school.

"We will get them as soon as we are out of homeroom." He motioned me to the room.

Our classroom was big and each desk was lined up. It wasnt put together in fours or fives like in my old school.

"Welcome class, come on in." Mrs. Hazen said. She sounded really sweet. Hopefully she was really nice. I guess she must be a pretty teacher because some of the guys eyed her in a weird way. She looked young like in her late twenties' and she was tall and had long wavy blonde hair. She wore a little too much makeup.

I sat down behind Pony and the Greasers and the middle class sat in our row and the next row. The Socs sat near the windows.

When everyone sat down, she said, "As you all might not know me, my name is Mrs. Hazen. I will be your homeroom teacher for the whole three years of Junior High."

I heard some guys whistling and one of them said, "Well, I guess I have good luck." Some of them laughed and others turned their heads to see the person who said that. The guy who said that looked like a Soc because he wore a madras t-shirt and as we got in, he was making fun of a greaser boy who I did not know of yet.

"Thomas, you don't want to get in trouble do you? If you give me any of this talk, I will send you down to Mr. Nobles office." The Soc now named Thomas rolled his eyes and they all listened to her this time to her.

"So class, from today on and the next two days, homeroom will be longer and classes will be cut fifteen minutes earlier. Each class has 45 minutes everyday." Kids were hollering and carrying on and shouting happily. She continued, "This may be a change to some of you because you guys have been used to having block scheduling in seventh grade."

"I am now going to give you your handbooks that you will also be using the entire year this year. So please try to take good care of them because we can't afford to buy another." She looked at the class and said sweetly, "So I will be calling you in alphabetical order by last names so please be ready." She continued, "Ronald Adams please come up and get your planner."

The heavy set boy got up from his chair and almost tripped because one of the Socs put there legs up while he was walking.

"Woah!" He said. He put his hand onto the desk to keep him steady.

"Gotta be more careful, BUDDY." One of them said and the other guys behind them who were most likely Socs snickered.

"Stop that right now, William! I guess you guys want to be sent to Mr. Nobles office do you?"

"No." William answered.

"Well then, you guys better straighten up or I will send you guys down there!" Ronald then went up and got his planner.

"Charles Adkins please get your planner."

So it went like this until everyone got their planners."Nancy Rawls, please come up and get your planner." She said once again, sweetly. She looked up from her list and her eyes were wide open. She smiled and said, "Here you go."

I smiled and said, "Thank you." I guess she isn't mean after all. I was happy. Thats one teacher I am gonna like for the whole year. Like I said before, it went on like this until everyone had their planner.

"Please open your planners to page six and the section is called the code of conduct."

You could hear the pages being flipped over. So I went to page six and I followed along to the teacher.

"As a member of the school community, I will try my best to make a positive contribution. Therefore, to show respect for others, and myself I will: dress appropriately so I do not distract others or disrespect others." She continued looking at her planner, "Does anyone else want to read?"

I raised my hand up and she said, "Okay Nancy, you can begin reading."

"Code of conduct number two: I will avoid the use of any illegal o-" I was cut off by some class mate who was mimicking me.

"James, stop that right now! I am tired of dealing with this! If any of you guys talk while I or someone else is talking, you will be sent immediately to the principals office!" That made everyone quiet. She took a deep breath and said, "Sorry, Nancy. Some people are just so disrespectful here. Please continue."

So I did I said again, "Code of conduct number two: I will avoid the use of any illegal harmful substance that is in violation of school policy."

"Thank you very much, Nancy. You have a wonderful reading voice."

Twenty minutes have passed and now we got to get our lockers. She called us each by our last name and she gave us our locker number and our locks. Luckily, my locker was four lockers away from Ponys so it wasn't that far. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

I got my lock and I put it on the hook and I locked the locker. I thought to myself "_17-45-12_" I turned to the left so I could get to 17. Then I turned to the right and I passed the number then I went to 45. I went left and then I turned at 12. I put my hand in the hole to push it down and it worked. I was so happy. I put my book bag in my locker and I carried my empty folders to homeroom to be dismissed.

But when I was about to walk back, I saw Pony and he looked like he had trouble opening his locker. I asked, "Do you need help?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks." He said.

"Whats your combo?"

"10-20-35."

"Okay." I repeated the process like I had done on my locker and I got it open for him. I told him the steps on how to open his locker and he tried it this time and he got it right.

"Thanks!" He said with a smile on him.

"No problem." "Lets go to homeroom." I said.

We got into homeroom so I talked to Pony a little and I met some of his friends named Gary and Joseph Ryan. They had greasy hair and plain white t-shirts with jeans on so I was guessing that they were Greasers as well.

Someone called out, "Hey Pony, is that Coca-Puff you're friend?"

Pony turned around and there was Bob Sheldon. He was pretty mean. I hadn't noticed him in our class until now.

"Yeah she's my friend, what about her?" Pony snapped at him.

"Well, you know, white don't mix with black too well. I don't think you have noticed."

"Shut up, will ya?" He snapped once again. I could see his face as red as a beet.

"Oh, someone's getting a little feisty. Why don't we teach him a lesson later on, right boys?" He smirked at me.

"Just go away!" I said.

"Who's going to make me huh? Gimpy." He laughed at the last word and same with the other Socs.

"Alright you had it." Pony said. Before he could do anything, Mrs. Hazen said loudly, "Pony one more warning and you are going to the principals office!"

"But he-" He was cut off by Mrs. Hazen. "Curtis, I am warning you!"

Pony turned slowly back to Nancy and the Socs one again, laughed.

"It's not funny." He said.

More snickering from the boys were heard which made Pony beet red with anger. The bell rang and everyone got out of class. I said calmly, "Pony, try not to listen to them, okay? I don't want you getting in trouble."

We were in the hallway by then and he said, "Nancy, they started it! I didn't do anything!"

"I know you didn't but I saw what you were about to do to that Soc. I am just warning you." I said softly.

"Alright, well I have to go to gym now. I will see you later." He said.

"Okay bye!" I said smiling.

So I asked my homeroom teacher where room B-5 was and she said up the stairs and that the room is the first door to the right. I got up the stairs and boy were they tiring to get up too. My legs hurt so bad by the time I got up to the second floor. I sure wish that this was a one story. Once I got up, I turned to the right and there was room B-5.

There stood an old man in his sixties. He was very tall and he had a long face with gray hair. When I went inside his room, he looked at me weirdly. I went inside his class room and I saw a bunch of Soc girls and boys. I couldn't believe it. I knew something bad was going to happen.

My name was on the desk and thats where I was going to sit. The bad part was, there was all Socs in all the corners from me. One was infront of me, in the back, on the right, and then on the left. This was not going to be good.

One of them was a girl. She had long dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at me wirly. I smiled back. She was dressed so nicely. She had a blue cardigan around her and a simple yellow dress underneath. And there was me in an ugly dark blue dress with my brown loafers.

Then on the sides of me where three guys. They looked liked Thomas and James. I was scared. There was a girl infront of me white black medium length hair. I couldnt tell what she looked like but the girls in my class were so pretty so I guess she was pretty too.

As everyone came in the door, the teacher named Mr. Lombardo said in a hoarse voice, "Welcome, class. My name is Mr. Lombardo. Today we will discuss some things about ourselves. I will give out a sheet of paper and on that paper will ask you some questions. If you do not complete this, you will receive a 0 on the first day. So I recommend you to fill this out so we don't have any problems." He eyed me again and he took out seven papers for each row so we could pass them around.

The soc girl in front of me saw me while she was giving me the papers and she dropped them on purpose, "Ooops! My bad!" She said while giggling.

The papers where scattered onto the floor and the girl behind me gave me a look that she wanted to pick them up but couldnt. As I picked them up she whispered, "Sorry." In a sad tone. Why didn't she help me? She wanted to so then why didn't she?

As I put the paper in front of my desk, I gave the pile back to her and she whispered to me, "Thanks." She again, had a wirey smile.

Once everyone had their papers, Mr. Lombardo said again in his everyday hoarse voice, "You may now begin."

I looked at my paper and I got my pencil to start writing. All it asked you was what was your age, birthday, hometown, favorite book, favorite movie and so on. For my favorite movie, I picked Rebel Without A Cause. I had always liked that movie. I forgot the guys name that played Jim Stark. I believe his name was James Dean. Speaking of actors, they had a question and it was what is your favorite actor so I put him in.

In five minutes everyone was done. Then Mr. Lombardo said, "You may now find a partner to share your answer with. And you are going to present to the class you're answer." I could hear people saying awwww. I had to agree with my classmates. I did not feel like having to present.

I looked at the girl behind me to see if she needed a partner and she whispered to me another sorry. Why was she whispering? Whats her problem? She could talk to me if she wanted too.

I looked around and I thought to myself that it looks like I wouldnt get a partner until I saw a boy that looked sixteen and he was looking around to find a partner. He looked like one of the boys that I saw from yesterday night. I got up from my desk and I came near him. He looked at me with his big black eyes of his. He looked like a little puppy. I asked, "Excuse me."

"Y-Y-Yeah?" He asked in kinda low voice.

"Will you be my partner?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"S-Sure." He said with a faint smile. He sat up straight and he gave me his paper. He had really nice handwriting. I looked at his name... His name was Johnny Cade.

"H-Hey." He said in amusement.

"Yeah?" I put my head up.

"You like the book Gone with the Wind?" He smiled.

"Yes. I do. I read it in my old school." I smiled at him back.

"I like it too. It's one of my favorite books."

I didn't know he liked it because I didn't see that question yet. "Oh really? Thats nice." I said.

"Um... My name is Nancy Rawls. I am new here."

"I know it says so on the paper. My name is Johnny Cade, nice to meet you." He said.

"I think I saw you last night. About yesterday... My friend Dally. The one that told you to get out, well um... He can be a nice guy. You just have to know him better."

"It's fine. But I was a little scared." I said looking at the answers on his paper.

"Yeah.. Hey I think I saw you walking to school with Pony. Do you know him?"

"Yes I do. We are in classes together." I smiled once again.

"Thats nice." He smiled.

"So why didn't you walk with us?"

"I didn't want to disturb you." He said looknig down.

"You can disturb me anytime." I chuckled.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Someone interrupted us. It was Mr. Lombardo, "Since you guys are talking, I assume you two are done. You two will be the first ones to present." We really weren't done but we just listened to him because we didn't want to get caught. He walked back to his desk.

"Aww man." He said in a low voice.

"It's okay. Look at it this way, at least we will be the first ones to get it done and over with. Thats how I look at it." I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Everyone was done. I could tell because everyone started talking and then Mr. Lombardo said, "Okay everyone. Nancy and Johnny will be the first to present since they were done first."

"Well, I guess it's our turn now." Johnny said quietly.

We both went in front of the class and all the Socs were snickering at us. Except for that nice girl that sat behind me, like she did the whole time, she smiled.

I spoke first because I figured Johnny was quiet so I was nice enough to do it first. "My partner is Johnny Cade and I will be sharing some information about him. He is sixteen and he grew up here in Tulsa, Oklahoma. His birthday is March 1st, 1949 and his favorite book is Gone with the Wind written by Margaret Mitchell in May 1936. His favorite movie is West Side Story which was released October 18th, 1961."

Mr. Lombardo said sternly, "Good. Now Johnny."

From the look of his face, I could tell that Johnny didn't like presenting in classes. He looked like the shy kid in the class. He spoke up and said, "M-M-M-" He was cutt off. "Speak louder!" One of the Socs said which looked like James. Johnny blushed scarlet and when they saw his face they started laughing. With one hand in his jean jacket pocket, and one holding the green sheet of paper, he continued,"M-M-M-My partner is named Nancy Rawls. She is fourteen and her b-b-b-birthday is on October 3rd, 1951. She was born in Oklahoma City and her favorite book is We Have Always Lived in the Castle by Shirley Jackson. Her favorite movie is The Magnificent Seven."

"Okay good job. Next will be Christine and James." Oh so thats the girl that sat behind me. Why would she be nice to me? Isn't she supposed to be mean?

When they came up in front of the whole class, the bell rang. Mr. Lombardo said, "We will present tomorrow. Leave your papers on your desks and I will collect them."

By then, everybody left. I went downstairs. I almost fell down because there was so many people. When I came down, I saw Pony. He looked worn out. His cheeks were flushed and he was all sweaty. I should also add that he looked disappointed.

"Hey! How was gym?" I said running up to him.

"It was good until I started sweating so much that all the grease came off my hair. I don't look so tuff do I."

"Huh? Whats that mean?" I said.

"Tuff is a word that we use to define something thats cool. So we use that word. So how does it look. Is it bad?" He said walking backwards to see me.

"It doesn't look that bad." I smiled.

He smiled proudly. "Well, a girl never complimented on my hair before, so if you think it looks good then I will keep it that way. Thanks, Nancy."

I blushed a little and said, "No problem."

"Hey I think I met a friend of yours. His name is Johnny. Johnny Cade." I said.

"Yeah, he's my friend all right. You met him in English? He's shy ain't he?" He said now walking straight.

"Yeah he's pretty nice." I said smiling.

"Come on, we are gonna be late. The math teacher that we have is really strict when we are late so lets go." He started jogging along the hallways and I was too.

We tried going through the crowds by trying to push a few people out of the way. It didn't work out that way though. I accidentally pushed a Soc. He grabbed me behind the collar of my shirt and he said, "Hold it right there blackie."

I looked up at the man and he was a tall man with some muscle. It was another Soc. I said, "I am sorry please let me go. I don't want to be late."

"Too bad kid, this is what happens when you push us around. Like we care if you are late from class or not. We are gonna show you a lesson." The tall Soc said proudly.

Pony cut in and said, "Hey, knock it off."

"Who's gonna make me. A Greaser? You have to go through me first!" He grinned once again.

Thank god a teacher came in. It wasn't our homeroom teacher though which was good. It was some other lady. I think it was the one from the table earlier.

"What are you kids doing, stop it right now. Let her go, David."

"Hmph." He said and he let her go.

"Go to class before I give out some detentions. I am gonna let this one slide since its the first day but if this happens again, I am going to send you guys to ISS. So you better straighten up."

We both said okay and we jogged to class. When we both entered the classroom a second later the bell rang. I was so happy that we werent late.

"Find your seats, you two." The heavy set lady this time that was a red head said sternly.

We both found our seats and we did the same thing like last period. We got some papers that we had to write about ourselves. Me and Pony were both partners but this time we didn't have to present. I looked at his paper in admiration and I said in shock, "You like Exodus?"

"Yeah I do. I like the movie because Paul Newman is in it. I am a really big fan of his." He said.

"I love that movie. But I like Rebel Without A Cause more though."

We started talking about books and movies until the class was over. When class was over, everyone of us gave our papers to the teacher and we went to our third period class.

I was happy that we had all our classes together. Each and every class I learned something new about Pony. He seemed like a really nice guy to hang out with.

Two periods have passed and we went to our lockers to get our lunch. I went to Pony's locker and I said, "You don't have any food?"

"Nah. I don't like the food here. I buy my lunch at the Dingo. Its a place in town. Do you want to go?" He said.

"Yes but are we aloud?" I asked.

"Yeah we are. My friend Two-Bit will drive us. We are in the same lunch together. Come on, it will be fun."

I shrugged and said, "Okay..."

We met up with two guys. It was Johnny and the other one was probably Two-Bit. I think I met him last night. Two-Bit eyed me and said, "We are not bringing her around, are we?"

"Well yeah. Come on Two-Bit. She is new here." He said trying to convince him.

"Fine. Just today, alright? Lets go." He said.

We all walked out of the school and Two-Bit drove us to the Dingo to eat.

_**-Ugh okay. This was so long. I promise that I wont make such long chapters. I should habe split it up but its okay. Next time I will do so. Please keep on reading and reviewing! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update everyone! To those who keep on reviewing and/or reading please keep up! **

_**- **_As we got out of the car, Two-Bit said, "Hey, I got some money on me. I stole it from some old man. It will be our treat. I will buy you guys anything." He only stared at Johnny and Pony. He probably wasn't referring to me.

But Pony had to ask. He asked, "Well, what about Nancy? I mean I bet she doesn't have any money on her."

Two-Bit pulled him over from me and started whispering.

Two-Bit looked at me and tried to make an excuse, "Well, I am sure she can pay herself. We don't have to pay for her..." He whispered.

Pony stared at him a little mad but then looked at me with a normal expression.

So we started walking and we sat at the shiny red booths. I said, "It's alright. I got my own money."

Pony said, "Alrighty. Well we all know what we are gonna get but what do you want to buy?"

"I will just have a cheeseburger and large fry and a Pepsi. I was looking at the menu on top of where the cashier was standing. So I got up but then some girl in roller skates stopped me and said, "Sit down, hun. You don't have to go up."

I walked back to my seat and she asked, "So what do you guys want?" I wonder why she talked to us so nicely. I guess she was in the middle class.

"Two-Bit spoke this time, "Well for the two of us boys we would like three cheeseburgers, three large Pepsi's and three large fries."

She got out her notebook and started writing the order down. She said, "And you? What do you want."

"Uh. I am getting the same thing." I said. I don't know what kinds of other food there here so I just chose whatever they chose.

So while we were waiting for five minutes to get our food, Two-Bit was eyeing me strangely. I put my head down a little and invested the place. It was really nice. The booths were white and red. The floors were checkered black and white. I thought that this was a nice place to hang out with people.

There came our food and she brought it to us. "Here you guys go. Enjoy."

"Thank you, ma'am." Two-Bit smiled and giggled.

I looked at the cheeseburger and I took my first bite. It was really good. I was so hungry but with a large coke and a large fry, that would probably make me full.

So I kept on eating and eating and Pony saw me and said, "You must be pretty hungry. I am too." He smiled.

I smiled back. Two-Bit for some reason was sitting next to me but he sat all the way to the wall to be distant to me. Why did he dislike me so much? I never did anything to him.

"Well, I am done. Lets go back." Johnny said. "The period ends in ten more minutes."

"Hey, hey, hold your horses Johnny boy. It will all be okay.." Two-Bit grinned.

Johnny grinned back and we were getting up from the booths to throw our stuff away. We gave the waitress some money and by then we were going back to school.

As we got into the car, once again Two-Bit was looking at me carefully. I whispered, "Whats up with him?"

Pony whispered back, "It's okay. Just ignore him. He will open up I am sure."

So while we were on our way back to school, none of us said a word except for Two-Bit making jokes. He was really funny. Even I had to laugh.

We reached the school and we all went inside to go to our lockers to get our stuff.

"Well, I will see you after school I guess." Johnny said to Pony. Two-Bit and him were in most classes so they really didn't have to say goodbye to each other.

Me and Pony said both of our goodbyes and we went to history class. Once again all we did was talk about what we were going to be learning in history. It pretty much has been this way through the whole day. School went by fast and me and Pony walked home together. At the entrance Two-Bit saw us and said, "Hey Pony, do you want a ride?"

"Nah I am going to walk home with Nancy." Pony said.

"Alright. Well I will see ya soon." By then he was gone when I looked back.

I looked down at my feet while walking and Pony said, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't know why he hates me so much." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, Nancy. Like I said he will open up." He said and then asked, "Hey. I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I said looking at him.

"Do you want to go to the Nightly Double with me on Wednesday?" He said. After when he said that, his face was as red as a tomatoe.

"Sure!" I said smiling.

"Great! I will walk you. Be there by seven, okay?"

"Okay!" I said happily. Our walk was nice. We talked more about on how our day was and then we talked more about movies. We finally reached to my house and I said, "Bye, Pony. Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem. I will see you tomorrow?" He said with his hands in his pockets.

"You bet! Bye!" I smiled.

"Bye!" He said.

"Hey, wait!"

I stopped and turned around. It was Pony. He walked towards me and said, "Hey, uh... I have track practice today. Maybe we can hang out?"

I smiled and he started scratching his head. "That's if you want to I mean... Uh..." He looked down.

"I would love to! What time does it start?"

"Five thirty." He said just still standing where he was at.

"Okay, sure! I will be there. I gotta start on my homework then. Bye!" I said.

He said goodbye and we walked opposite directions.

I went inside my house and I looked out of the window and I saw him walking to his house.

I blushed a little and I kept on thinking about him until my dad showed up.

"Hey, honey." He sat the newspaper on the table.

"Hey, dad." I said sitting on the couch.

"How was school?" He sounded a little off.

"Okay." I said not wanting to know that it was actually a pretty good one.

"I saw you talking to that young boy..." He said sternly.

"I'm sor-" Before I could finish, he said even more angry than I thought he would be, "You know you are not supposed to hang out with these kinds of people!"

"Dad!" I yelled, "All there is here is whites! What am I supposed to do? I don't want to be left out with no friends!"

"Find some your own color. Not white." And then he walked off. How mean could he be sometimes.

I slouched back into the couch and I felt miserable. Now how am I going to tell Pony about me visiting him during track? I just can't do that to him. I have to see him somehow tonight. I am sure someone can help me out... I thought until something came up in my head. My mother was coming home tonight. Early, that is. Before five. This is great! Mom can convince dad into anything if I tell her why he won't let me see my friends! Shewill definitely convince him!

So I waited just doing my homework to finish and I was drawing just to waste time. To build our friendship, maybe I could draw something or we could draw together. Have some fun, get to know eachother a little more.

I heard the door open, I looked at the door and there appeared my mom, Beverly.

My mom smiled and said, "Hey honey! How are you?"

"Good, ma!" I sat up from the couch and hugged her. To be honest, I liked her more than dad but that didn't stop me from loving him.

"That's great honey." She said. She started walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait, mom!"

And she stopped and looked at me, "What is it, honey?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Sure, honey, what is it?"

We both sat down on the couch and I told her what dad had said earlier.

Mom sighed and looked at me. "You know how dad is. But I am going to try everything that I can, okay?" She sat up and before she reached the stairs she said, "I am going to talk to him now." And then she started going up the stairs.

I muttered an okay. I waited until she got up the stairs, I got up the stairs just half way, wanting to hear what she was saying.

"Honey, this is not right!" I heard her yell, but not too loud but loud enough to hear.

"The answer is no! I am not letting her become friends with white trash!" He yelled. He yelled even louder than what mom had.

"Honey, just listen!" She yelled louder. But then it was silent. I guess they were still talking but I didn't know.

For a couple minutes, I stood there, waiting to hear someone finally talk. So I went up the stairs, now upstairs waiting to see if they talked.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. "Okay, I will let her know." That was probably my mom. I ran silently down the stairs trying to keep quiet but my mom saw me and said, "It's okay, honey. You can go." She smiled.

"Oh, thanks mom!" I said. I was really happy and relieved.

Mom got down the stairs and said, "Come on, I will drive you there." It was sometime around five.

"Really? Thanks!" We got out and went to the car.

I hopped into her truck and infront of us was the bright sunset. It was so nice. Orange filled the skys with pink along with it too. I sighed. It was the most beautiful thing in nature that I have ever seen in my whole life.

I got out of the truck and I waved mom off. She waved back and I could hear the screeching on the way down.

When I opened the gate into the field I looked around. I couldnt quite see Pony until he saw me and asked, "Nancy!" He was sitting on the bleachers.

I said as I got on the bleachers, "I was looking for you!"

Pony said, "Well, here I am." He chuckled.

I smiled and said, "Wow you look beat. You want a water or something?"

Pony said smiling, "Uh yeah sure."

I said, "Alright hold-" I was cut off by some girl.

The girl tapped his shoulders and he turned at her. He said surprised, "Hey! Cherry!"

Pony said, "Oh Nancy, this is Cherry!" He then added while looking at both of the girls, "Cherry, Nancy, Nancy, Cherry!"

Cherry smiled and said, "Hey, I never seen you around! You new here or something?"

My stomach churned. I had a bad feeling just in his eyes he could see his liking to Cherry. I then focused on what Cherry had just said and replied, "Oh um, yeah I am in this school." I hesitated, "Well I uh, I moved here because of my grandma that is. She is very ill."

Ponys mouth opened agap and Cherry laughed at his face and gave a playful shove and Pony giggled. I rolled my eyes when she was teasing with him and then Cherry got back on track by saying, "Oh. I am so very sorry about that. Sorry, whats your name?"

I said, "Oh the names Nancy Rawls."

Cherry smiled and said, "That's an original name!" Cherry changed the subject by saying, "So how old are you?"

I said, "I am fourteen going on fifteen."

Cherry said surprised, "Wow! You look older than that!"

Pony was surprised that Cherry thought that Nancy looked older. No, Cherry was wrong. In Ponyboy's view she looked younger.

Cherry looked at her watch and said, "Oh! Look at the time! I gotta go!"

Pony waved back but then paused and said while hopping down from the bleachers, "Wait! Track is over! C'mon, I will walk you home let me!"

My stomach started hurting. It felt horrible. Even worse my chest started hurting and she just knew that they both had a thing for eachother. I felt like I could cry any minute. I watched as the two disappeared from far away walking into the sidewalk and turning over to the next street.

_**-Okay thats all for now. I am really sick (curse the cold weather, lol) so it might take me awhile for me to update. **__**I am working on my other story called The Users and The Young. Please check that one out if you want!**__** Please keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks :)**_


	5. Changes

**outsider-luv: I was trying to make the characters a bit in character. I DIDN'T mean to bother ANYONE with you with these really rude remarks in my story about race. I DID NOT MAKE THESE WORDS UP NOR DO I USE THEM TO MAKE PEOPLE UPSET. I am sorry for putting this in caps, I figured that I should so others don't misunderstand and accuse me or someone or something that I am not. I was just using those terms because I felt that African-Americans would be treated horribly by such words back then. Specially since Tulsa is almost white, I figured SOME of the gang would react pretty bad in this situation. And, it is in the mid-sixties so I would expect them to be a little shocked about it. Again, I am sorry for using discourteous words and like I wrote on the top of the second chapter, I was NOT INTENDING on making people hurt and I was going to put up racist slurs. I respect your opinion and I am totally fine with what you wrote. Perhaps, in future chapters, I will ease it down a little. Once again, I am truely sorry. :)**

_**Note: I do not own the Outsiders characters except for Nancy and her family and possibly future OC'S. **_

_**Note: All characters are in movie ver. Don't like, don't read. Thank you. :)**_

_**Chapter 5: Changes**_

I felt my knees getting weak and my eyes started to water. Now I couldnt see anything... Everything I saw was blury and couldnt make out anything. I fell on the hard asphalt and hands covered my face and started crying.. I thought to myself "_God... God.. Why is this happening? Why me? why?_"

I cried for a couple minutes. All the tears were out of my eyes by then. "_Maybe we weren't meant to be..._" I thought to myself. I stood up and it was dark out. I couldnt see anything just the street lights. "_What am I doing here? I should be home! I have to go! I promised my mom that I would be there.._"

_**Pony's POV:**_

The whole time when we were both walking together, it was silent. There was no sound at all except for the cars passing by. Pony felt that this was an awkward silence and he was about to say something until Sherri did.

Sherri said while walking slowly with her hands holding another from behind her, "Pony..." She got her attention and he looked up at her and said, "Yeah?"

"That girl..." She still was looking down at the ground. "That girl... Is she one of your friends?" She then looked up at him with a faint smile.

Pony examined her face. He felt it. It was jealousy. We both stopped and I kicked a tiny little rock into the street and said, "Yeah..." he asked, "yeah.. Why do you ask?" Again, he knew that she was jealous but wanted to hide it.

Sherri looked down and said, "It's nothing... I was just curious. Sorry about that." She cleared her throat.

Pony looked at her beautiful brown eyes and this time he just gave in. He asked in a very low soft voice, "Sherri, are you jealous?" His eyes were full with concern.

He took a step forward, getting a little more closer to her. He placed his fingers behind her ears so he could brush away the hair that was lying infront of it.

She grabbed his wrists that were placed on the side of her face and asked in surprise, "Hey! What are you doing?

Pony ignored the question and he whispered, "God... You look beautiful..."

Before she could say anything he kissed her. Her eyes were opened with shock but in a matter of seconds she slowly closed them. The kiss was not rough. It was nice and gentle.

We broke apart and she touched her lips, "Wow, for a Greaser, you sure can kiss." She smiled.

I blushed at the compliment and said, "Oh, uh, thanks." I stuck my hand out, "Uh, you want to keep on walking?"

"Yeah..." She smiled.

And we walked to her house, dropping her off.

_**Nancy's POV:**_

To me, the walk was long. My legs started aching. They felt horrible. When I reached to my house, I put my tiny hand around the door handle. When I turned to go inside it was unlocked. Why was it unlocked? I thought to myself. But I didnt care now. I had another thing on my mind. Its wasn't Ponyboy thats for sure, it was family. I was just glad to be home.

I saw my mom infront of the door and said, "Honey, we are going next door. The older man that cursed us off wanted to apologize to what he did the other day, lets go."

Everything was happening way too fast. "What?" I asked. Why did I have to go? I didn't want to go. Not now!

"C'mon, honey! Let's go!"

I sighed and I walked along with my family.

We got up on the porch and we knocked on the door. In a flash someone opened the door. It was Soda.

"Good evening. Come in." He said.

As we went inside, we saw the same guys the other night. Why were they all there?  
The man that yelled at us the other day came in the living room and said, "Please... Please sit down."

So we all sat down on the sofa that was a little too small.

"I am sorry about the other day, really I didn't mean it." Darry said looknig down.

"It's fine." Grandma said. "It's all forgiven."

Darry smiled and said, "Okay, I am glad."

I guess Darry told the others and Two-Bit to stop being rude because he said that he was sorry too except for that tall dark brown haired Greaser. I don't know his name. He seems scary though, with his eyes blazing 'n' all.

I looked over at my dad, he still was eyeing all of them. Still hurt from what they have said the other day. But my mom and the others got over it.

Darry said, "So I wanted to make up from what we have done the other day by letting you guys come over for dinner."

"Thank you." Mom said.

So we all went to the table. We didn't talk at all until Two-Bit spoke up and said some jokes that made us laugh. Then we heard some comments from the brown haired greaser that I still don't know his name. I think it's Dally. Not so sure.

The thing that really made me think was the way the young tan dark haired Greaser was eating. He ate a lot and he ate faster than anyone else... I wonder why.

And while we were eating, I looked around and saw some man with a face that had no emotion but his eyes were blazing just looking at me and the family. I looked at him in the eyes for a second but then focused on my food.

Shortly the dinner was over and it was time for us to leave.

"Have a great night." Darry smiled opening the door for us.

"Thank you." Beverly said.

And we all walk out, and went on our way to our house.

We all walked inside from our house. We were all so tired. As I was about to get up the stairs, I told everyone good night. I walked up from the stairs and went to my room to sleep. I had a big smile on my face. "_I am so glad to be here... I finally get to be away from those trashy greasers._"

I plopped on my bed and let out a long sigh. "_So many things has happened today._"I said outloud but in a low voice. Then something came up. I was suddenly thinking about Ponyboy and Cherry. "_You know, maybe I should forgive Pony. Just because he walked his friend home doesnt mean that he likes her._" I was still laying on my bed but then I decided to sleep.

I pulled the covers onto my cold body. I slowly shut my eyes and I drifted to sleep.

_**If some of you guys are re-reading this story, I added a new ending to this chapter. The ending was supposed to be the beggining of chapter 7 but I decided to add the beginning to this chapter. :-) Chapter seven is coming out soon! ^-^**_


	6. Watch out, Ponyboy Curtis!

**Okay guys! I will try to make this one long but I dont know if I can! _ This is your Christmas present! Enjoy! :3**

_**Disclaimer:**___**I do not own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. Lucky bitch... (Was that really necessary to say that? LMFAO) Oh wait. Except for my Nancy, her family and Pony's friends in this chapter.**

_**Chapter Six: Watch out, Ponyboy Curtis!**_

__It was 6:20 and I just woke up. Today I am going to hangout with Pony at the Nightly Double tonight.

I sat up, rubbed my eyes and I stretched. I shifted my legs off the bed and got out. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I did my morning routine. You know. Brush your teeth, take a shower and you know the rest. Once I got out of the shower, I dried myself off with the clean and newly bought light blue towel. I wrapped it around my body and then I grabbed another towel to wrap my hair in it.

I went out of the bathroom and into my room. I dried myself completely and put on my clothes. I put on a wool suit trimmed with fur. It was going to be chillly out, since it was winter.

As I was finished getting dressed, I got out of my room and I took a quick glimpse of the hallway. Everyones door was open except for my brother and sisters. They are in elementary school so they don't need to go to school until nine. I went downstairs and I saw gradma into the kitchen making something. I asked, "Hey! Grandma!" I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh! You scared me!" Grandma jumped a little but let out a slight giggle.

"I made a full breakfast. Your daddy is off from work today. So I didnt make that much of a big breakfast and you know your mom, she brings microwaveable dishes to work."

I muttered an oh to what she said by "Your daddy is off from work."

Grandma Bootysquat added, "Okay. Honey. Heres your breakfast."

We sat at the dining room table. We talked a lot then soon I was done eating my breakfast. Then, I walked upstairs, getting ready to go to school.

_**Ponys POV:**_

7:00 A.M.

"COME ON PONY! LETS GO! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Darry yelled.

"Okay, okay!" I snapped. I didnt mean it. But then I heard him say something to me.

"Look, I dont know whats going on but eversince that girl came by you have been late everytime! Now lets go!" He shoved Pony to the door and he hoped into the truck.

"You see, now you only have five minutes until you have to go! Now this makes me late too!" He yelled while putting his visor facing me. I just ignored him. I didnt talk back. You dont wanna know what happens to him when you do. So I just shut up and when he dropped me off, all I said was a quick bye.

As I walked up the to the curb, I saw Sherri. I ran up to her and said in the best voice I could give out, "Hey Sherri! How's it going? Hey look I uhhh-"

He was cut off by Sherri saying, "Pony, I told you! We are not supposed to be talking!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that!" I said, looking dumbfounded of myself. I totally forgot about that. I remembered her saying that. That night when we first met at the Nightly Double. I could hear her, in my mind, saying, _"If I see you in the hall at school or someplace and don't say hi, well it's not personal or anything... We couldn't let our parents see us with you all." _I felt embarrassed that I completely forgot about what she said to me. Sherri had already went into the school and I then ran into the school.

Several hours passed and it was lunch time. I sat with some of my friends who are just friends, not really special like Two-Bit and the others. Their names were Daniel, Paul, Gary, Dennis and Kenneth.

Daniel Hays was a 13 year old. He was a grade below him. You could say that he kind of resembled Soda in a way. Daniel had the so called, "movie-star look" on him. He was the ladies man. Every girl had a crush on him. Daniel had nice shiny black hair that resembles the dawn. Then there is Paul. Paul Minton. A short chubby funny little guy thats also a grade below us. He has very dark hair. He is the class clown and Two-Bit and him are friends. Paul sometimes gets jealous because he wants to be the funniest one in class but when ol' Two-Bit is around, everyone laughs at his jokes.

A tall and skinny figure came up to us and it was Gary Lewis. He is usually the dumbstruck one. He gets made fun of a lot during school. He is in the same grade as Pony. But he's the smart one. I guess you would call him the nerd. The weat gold hair, the freckles on his face and the thick boxy glasses on him makes him look like the nerd of the school. If your lucky, Gary will give you the answers to the math problems. But not all the time. Oh and did I mention, he's an honor roll student.

Along came Dennis and Kenneth Alford. Ponyboy likes them a little more than the others but he still respects them. Dennis, the chubby kid thats always being made fun of because of his weight and Kenneth isnt that skinny either. They are both good guys though and they are both brothers.

For several minutes we have been talking. Gary was usually talking to them about his science experiment and going on about how much he hopes he gets an A on it. Then Kenneth changed the subject by asking, "Soooo... About the new girl. Any luck?"

Pony was shocked to hear him ask about her and he said, "Nancy? Oh yeah. Today me and her are going to the Nightly Double but..."

Kenneth and the others asked a numerous questions and then I looked over at Sherri who was sitting with her soc friends and her best friend Marcia.

I then looked back and started tearing the cover of my straw that was now in my milk carten and said, "Well, I am going to ask her to go with me and Nancy to the movies." I looked back at my friends and all of them had their mouths open.

Then again there was complaining going on and the only three sentences I could make out was a "Why are you bringing them both out?", "No! Don't do that! They will get mad!" or "Go Pony! Thats the way how you do it!"

I then said, "Look/... I don't want to be alone with either of them. And besides, I only like Nancy as a friend. I like Sherri more and you guys know that."

Daniel grinned and corrected him, "You're lying. You were all over Nancy just yesterday and telling us how cute she is and all. So answer that!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh alright. I admit. Okay? I like them both... But you see I..."

"What?" They asked moving in a little closer. I really thought that they looked stupid doing that. I can't believe they would want to hear about this but I just continued saying, "I-I kissed Sherri yesterday!"

They all gasped but then Paul added a, "No way! Are you serious?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and almost yelled out, "And now I dont know what to do! I don't want Sherri to see us alone together!"

They all looked down and then Dennis who hardly ever speaks said, "Well, I guess you should do it that way then..."

Thirty minutes has passed and now we were in the 3rd period. We have block scheduling at our school. As I walked to put some of my stuff in my locker, I saw Sherri Valance. Alone. No one was there except for the janitor that passed by giving us a wave.

I waved back to the janitor but then focused on Sherri. "Hey Sher!" I stuck my hand up while walking to her with a big smile on my face.

She looked around to see if anyone was there and she said, "Hey Pony!" She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just had to put some books away. What are you doing here?" He smiled and chuckled a little.

Sherri smiled at his little laugh and said, "Same here. So, what do you need me for?"

Pony leaned against the locker with his right side and said, "Cherry, I am really sorry about yesterday... I didnt know that would happen..."

Cherry had a big huge smile on her face and started laughing remembering the look on his face.

I looked at her and said, "Hey, whats so funny?"

"Nothing. After you kissed me, you blushed! It was so cute. I bet that was your first kiss."

I blinked and smiled but blushed at the same time and said while rubbing his head, "Yeah.. That was." I laughed a little." I then added, "Uh... I wanted to ask you something."

Sherri said, "Sure. Anything."

"W-w-would you like to go to the Nightly Double with me?" I asked studdering. I felt stupid for asking such a question and I felt a ping of regret. I should have asked her yesterday. And there is no way she would want to go out with me in public.

I was waiting for the answer that I knew what was going to escape from Sherri's lips. But I heard something else. I couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me?" I asked disbelieving her answer.

"You heard me, I said yes." She laughed a little.

I was in shock. My eyes went wide but then I said while rubbing my head, "Well uh, you know, Nancy is coming with me too."

I could tell that she looked a little disappointed and said, "Okay. Thats fine. Well I gotta go. I will see ya later." She started walking down the hall but then looked back and smiled.

I said, "Bye." I walked back to the classroom.

_**Nancy's POV:**_

2:25 P.M.

Finally! School is over for the day! As the bell rang, I rushed off to my locker and quickly got my things out.

Minutes later, I looked around for Pony. He would be here by now! Why isn't he here? Thats a surprise. Maybe he wanted to hang out with his friends or even worse, Cherry.

I waited a little more, being patient as the minutes gone by. I tapped my foot, still trying to wait a little longer, but my body disobeyed. I started walking towards the B hallway.

I looked in the hallway, everyone was still there, still trying to get their lockers open or the ones that were going to their clubs. But no sign of Pony.

Minutes passed, from hallway to hallway, room to room, still no sign._ He must have left me. _I thought. But I shrugged it off, not letting this ruin my day. Besides, I was going to see him anyways. So I walked by myself all the way home in the freezing cold weather.

I got into the house and the first thing I did was to get ready for my supposedly, "big date" with Pony.

I went upstairs and took another shower. As I got in, I felt hot drops fall onto my cold dark skin. It felt so nice being warm. A couple seconds later, I got out the body wash and put it onto a cloth and rubbed it over me. I smelled my arms and it was cherry blossom scent. It was my favorite scent. I then went for the shampoo and conditioner. It was those all in one bottles. So I used that and I rubbed it in gently into my dark hair. For a couple seconds I let it get into my hair a little but then I washed it all out. Some of it got into my eyes while the bubbly looking foam went down my face. I turned infront of the shower head where all the water came out and lifted my head up so it could wash it off. I turned the handle down and it completely stopped. I started to dry off and I got dressed. I got out an printed fluid skirt and military brass buttoned jacket mingled with skinny scarves and 8 piece caps. It was the real thing, so I wanted to look great.

When I got dressed, I did my homework real fast. Thank god I didnt have a lot. All I had was English homework and a little bit of math. it wasn't that much of a biggie. So when I was done with that, I went to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth.

I stepped out into the hallway, I brushed my hair and went to my room and sprayed a little perfume. It was time to go in five minutes. So I ran downstairs and asked my dad for a drive.

"Sure honey! Where is it?" Dad asked.

"It's the Nightly Double. You know where that is right?"

"Oh yeah!" He said as he got up from the couch.

When we were both getting out of the house. I started getting this nervous feeling. But it wasnt as bad. "_The time has come. Watch out, Ponyboy Curtis!_"

**Merry Christmas! I will be uploading another chapter for my other stories! **_**Please, all I wish for is to please review.**_ **Please! Thank you! ^-^ **_**Have a wonderful holiday and I hope you all had got some nice gifts!**_** I did! :D **


End file.
